The Destruction of Amy's Grotto
Amy, Tails, and Charmy were swimming to her secret grotto. "Tails, why can't you or Charmy just tell me what this is all about?" Amy asked curiously. They swam through into Amy grotto. The little mer-hedgehog was curious about what he wanted to show her. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Tails said with a smile, as they led her further inside. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't she, Charmy?" "That's right, Tails." Charmy said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Amy!" said Tails, as they led her towards the grotto. At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Charmy said, "Okay, Amy. You can open your eyes now." Amy did so, and she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw.... Standing in front of her, was a statue of Knuckles! The same statue she saw on his ship. Amy put a hand on her heart, smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Tails and Charmy and gave them a hug. "Oh, Tails! Charmy, you're the best!" she smiled. Then she swam toward the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him," Amy exclaimed, "It even has his eyes!" She had no idea how it got into her grotto. It must have sunken through it last night. But she didn't care; all that matters was that Amy has something to remind her of him. Looking at the statue, Amy had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Knuckles, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Tails and Charmy smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Amy spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her uncle in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. "Uncle Top Cat!" Amy gasped. She tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Kaa, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the normal red echidna and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Tails and Charmy, being equally scared as Kaa, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Top Cat took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable mer-cat." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his niece, glaring at her, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Amy looked a little terrified at seeing her uncle this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to, saying, "But Uncle Top Cat, I-" "Is it true you rescued a normal echidna from drowning?" Top Cat demanded. Amy pleaded with her uncle on that, saying, "Uncle Top Cat, I had to." "Contact between the normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." Top Cat scolded. He then looked at Amy with an uncle-like/serious look on his face, yelling, "Amy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Six years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Trixie, was killed by a pirate ship. If Amy were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Amy finally spoke up as she pleaded with her uncle, protesting, "He would have died." She couldn't believe her uncle could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that she loved Knuckles? But Top Cat couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his niece, "One less normal echidna to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Amy angry; as always, her uncle judged an animal before he even knew what they were like. She then snapped at him, "You don't even know him!" Her uncle wasn't there to see Knuckles, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same!" Amy swam next to Knuckles' side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as Top Cat described normal animals, including Knuckles, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, Crash-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Amy couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "UNCLE TOP CAT, I LOVE HIM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out She shrank behind the statue, covering her mouth. Kaa covered his head with his tail as he hid, as did Tails and Charmy, all knowing what would happen next. Top Cat's eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his niece, as if she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal echidna, you're a mer-hedgehog!" Amy hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her uncle had said, but then she remembered what Knuckles had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her uncle was wrong about both Normal Animals and Mer-Animals not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now. "I don't care!" Amy shouted. Top Cat growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Amy with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Amy, I am going to get through to you!" Top Cat snarled coldly," "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Top Cat pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Amy looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she, Tails, and Charmy collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her uncle. "Uncle Top Cat!" Amy begged. But her uncle would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Amy continued to plead, "No! No, please!" He destroyed more and more, with Kaa, Tails, and Charmy, but mostly Amy watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more. She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, "Uncle Top Cat, stop! Uncle Top Cat, stop it!" But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her uncle was looking and saw the statue of Knuckles. She then realized that was what her brother was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her uncle as she pleaded one more time, "Uncle Top Cat, nooo!!" But it went unheard as Top Cat shot at the statue. Amy shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy. She was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. She crashed to the ground, got on her tail knees, covered her face, and started to cry. Uncle Top Cat was about to say something to his niece, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to her in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Tails, Charmy, and Kaa came out of their hiding spots as they saw Top Cat leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Amy, who was still weeping. Kaa could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he slithered over to her as he tried to apologize to her, saying, "Amy, I . . ." "Just go away." Amy sobbed. She wanted to be alone. Kaa felt very depressed. He, Tails, and Charmy sadly slithered out of the grotto. Amy continued weeping. Her normal animal collection, especially the statue, was so important to her! It meant the world to her! And her uncle had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke Amy's heart and her spirit! Will they be repaired? Amy didn't know. As three left, two more appeared. Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed were glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto